Myth Existence
by Echonative
Summary: The world was falling in chaos.. Screams of the people living in the city could be heard miles away.. What was going to become of Earth? Will life cease to exist now..?
1. Chapter 1 - Turn of events

_The world was falling in chaos.._

 _Screams of the people living in the city could be heard miles away.._

 _What was going to become of Earth? Will life cease to exist now..?_

 _ **3**_ **Years Later..**

 **"** Hun , don't make me repeat! Go pack your stuff "

I groaned .

Listening to my mother , I did as she instructed me to do.

Its been 3 years since the myths we thought never existed attacked us.

Will they return..?

ImagineNative : Uhh , how do you make the story have chapters?! I have no idea how do it.

We were moving to a new place to live in . Ever since the attack of the Myths , I wondered : How long have they existed..?

" Sissy , can ywu tell mwe a story? "

I forced a smile at my little sister " Of course ,"

 _Once upon a time , there lived a young girl . She was beautiful yet had a terrible future ._

 _She had a kind heart yet was treated horribly ._

 _Her name was Fate._

 _She forced herself to smile everyday even though bad luck kept coming in her path._

 _Fate believed that a light will appear in the darkness and change everything and .._

 _she was right . She found her light..Her love and that was all she needed . If they couldnt affort things . They could affort love and warmth._

 _That was when Fate died._

 _Her love , Irist , raged and damaged almost the whole kingdom , he changed ._

 _Soon , he was banished by the royal mage working for the king ._

 _Ever since that day , he still remains as a jewel hidden into a forbidden cave .._

I finished the story and found my sister asleep , I smiled.

" April ? June ? We are here ," my mother grinned .

I shook June and she woke ,"Sissy?Are we there?" I nodded.

I took my sisters hand and held it tightly and we walked to our new house.

It was already dark , our mother told us to go to bed .

I couldnt sleep . Soon , my eyes fluttered and darkness consumed me.

I felt something grab me . I open my eyes and gasp " LET ME GO PSYCHO! LET GO! "

" Never in a million years," smirked the stranger . He had beautiful features and I wasnt going to fall for him. He was a bad person and I knew it . "Dont make

me..!" I snapped "Oh? You cant win against my strength." This time , he was serious and I immediately shut up but I didnt stop struggling . I had to escape

from his grasp!

" What are you?!" " Im a vampire of course," he smirked.

" Dont .. Please dont kill me..," "Why would I? Your a angel and vampire ,"

Wait..I was?!

I am a angel and vampire?! A HYBRID!?

No no no..I dont remember being one.

He is lying for sure! I do believe that myths exist but I never knew I was one!

" W-what do you mean?" I stammered

" Fine , your parents aren't your real parents,they found you outside their door. Practically your parents got killed by the vampire king for breaking the rule , I promised your parents after you reached the age of 12 , I would train you to fight as the prophecy states , the world will be in chaos and after that , a new ruler of the world aka God will take place and fight the demons who caused the world to be in chaos " I kept slient , why me? WHY ME? I am just a 12 year old girl who is just .. just .. OK. My parents DID find me outside their door but that doesnt proof that IM half angel and vampire.

~ _ **END~**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the story 3 Theres more ;) This is just the beginning .. Kihihihi~**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Standing Together

I woke up with a flash , I looked around observing my surroundings . I was at home , in my room. "Thank god it was just a dream! " I mean , how in the world can I be half vampire and angel? Probably just a stupid dream of mine again . " MOM! " I called .

Unfortunately , to no avail , there was no reply. I stood there confused and went to find her but what I found was not what I expected..Her corpse..I couldn't believe it . I just stood there staring and then suddenly bursting into tears. Who could've done this?! Was my dream real?! I pinched myself to make sure it was a dream but it wasn't . I knew this place wasn't safe anymore and went to look for my sister . My sister was under the bed .. Crying.. " June? June..Why are you crying? What happened? " I asked softly "They..They killed mommy," and once more , she burst into tears. "Don't cry , shh. Its alright. Just tell it all to me starting from the beginning.." I comforted her "Okay swissy .. 2 weird looking boys wore black things and came asking mommy where you were. Mommy got killed because she didn't tell them where you were. They found you but all of a sudden , something huge that looks like a ball covered you and they got killed."

I stayed slient. This has something to do with that vampire guy. Finally , I said " Sister , pack your things , we are going " "Okay swissy " Grabbing our stuff , we put it all in our car and I got in and our destination : Draculau . A continent with vampires , we are going to find that vampire guy .


	3. Chapter 3 - Now known to all

_We arrived.._

I looked around. Yep , everyone I see are vampires except for a few people who are pixies and elf's with other species. I walked trying to find that vampire who talked to me the previous night. Until , I was grabbed by the shoulder from behind " Hey! " I turned my back learning to see the man I met - OKAY FINE he looks 16 years old but I bet he is wayy older than that!

" What are you doing here? " He sounded demanding I didnt like it

" What do you mean? Im here to look for you of course! OUR mother got murdered because of you! "

" What? I didn't EVEN do anything! "

" Well you sure did , 2 men in black came searching for me and killed our mother because she wouldnt tell them! "

" Men in..black? " he racked his head , trying to remember something, " Oh! THE MEN IN BLACK! They only hunt those who are powerful but I mean like how can a mere vampire and angel hybrid like you be powerful ?! " He said out loud and laughed. Heads turned back at us , their eyes wide open , they suddenly came towards me . Some begging , some trying to harm me , some pushing , some praying. They pushed my little sister off which caused her to bleed and fall unconcious , I felt like something stabbed my heart. She couldn't die! She was the only family I had left. Using one of my unknown abilities , an invisible force striked around me causing many others to fall . I quickly ran to my little sister , desperately calling her name , " June. June! Wake up June! " tears fell from my eyes , " HOW DARE YOU ! " I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't care . They deserved it , I felt heat , with one wave of my arm , some people died and fell to ashes but nothing burned .

The man I met the night before stood there with an 'O' mouth , I glanced at him , I saw him terrified . I suddenly calmed down , " Dude , whats your name ? "

" My name? Uh , Achille. "

Soon , darkness enveloped me and I didn't know what happened next .

I woke up with a start. I looked around searching for anyone I can ask for what had happened.

Until , I saw Achilles, " Achilles wake up . WAKE UP " I smacked him on the back , " WHAT? I was having an epic dream ;-; " .

" I don't care where is my sister? " " In the next room " I had to check on her , I ran towards the room next to mine , glad to find my sisters head bandaged up , " Oh June , June.. I will protect you no matter what , even if it costs my life , I will never let family go last but first on my mind.. "

 ** _~END~_**


End file.
